


nice to meet ya

by sophh



Series: Shades of Heartbreak Weather [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Stars & Scars, artist!AU, artist!Remus, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:21:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26551999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophh/pseuds/sophh
Summary: Remus enrolls in a figure drawing class. Warning for brief references to nudity.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Series: Shades of Heartbreak Weather [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1930666
Comments: 6
Kudos: 51





	nice to meet ya

Few things eased Remus' mind the way drawing did. Something about the feeling of the charcoal gliding across the paper was so calming. Art was his favorite subject, and he took as many drawing classes as he could afford to.

At the beginning of the semester, his professor had mentioned that there would be figure drawing sessions. Remus didn't think much of this — he enjoyed capturing the angles and curves of the human body, and he figured the model would probably be a woman anyway. Remus wasn't into women, ergo, there wouldn't be a problem. Right?

Wrong.

Remus arrived to class early that Wednesday, just as he always did. He set up his easel and clipped a neat stack of drawing paper to it. As the rest of his classmates filtered in, he carefully lined up several pieces of charcoal.

"Alright, class," the professor announced. "Today we will begin figure drawing. The model will pose for twenty minutes and then take a short break, so we should be able to get through three poses today."

Remus nodded along with the rest of his peers.

"Mr. Black!" his professor called.

Remus' brain scrambled to make sense of what was happening. _Mister?_ He wouldn't be drawing a woman, from the sounds of it. But that meant—

 _Mr. Black_ walked in, clad in a silky ruby red gown, and Remus had to work to keep his jaw from hitting the floor.

Standing in front of him was the most gorgeous man he had ever seen in his life — he boasted a sculpted jaw, long dark hair, and full lips. And Remus was going to see this man _naked_.

He felt hot all of a sudden. Very hot. He quickly set down the piece of charcoal he had been holding, leaving an inky black smudge across his palm, and hurried toward the classroom door.

"Where are you going, Mr. Lupin?" his professor asked pleasantly.

Remus blushed and muttered something about needing to use the restroom.

"If it can wait twenty minutes, that would really be better."

Not wanting to disappoint the man or receive bad marks for missing a portion of the class, Remus returned to his easel. His face was now burning. Thankfully, the model hadn't seemed to notice his awkward countenance.

The next time Remus looked over at Mr. Black, he had discarded his robe onto the floor. The view of the model's bare arse startled Remus so much that he knocked a stick of charcoal off the ledge of his easel, breaking it into several smaller pieces.

He coughed and picked up a new piece, then started to sketch what he saw before him. First he drew several long, fluid lines to create a general outline of the model's form. Next, he focused on details such as the muscles on the man's back, the curve of his buttocks, and his lengthy locks. When the timer went off twenty minutes later, Remus felt reasonably pleased with his efforts.

"Let's take a five minute break and then resume drawing with a new pose," his professor said. "Mr. Lupin, you may use the restroom now."

Remus flushed again and went to go splash some cold water on his face.

...

As soon as class was over, Remus rushed to pick up his charcoal and pack away his sketches. In his haste, however, he dropped one of his sketches onto the floor. He went to pick it up, but someone had beaten him to it.

It was the model — Mr. Black. Only now he was wearing skinny jeans and a fitted grey t-shirt. And he was staring at Remus' drawing. Was he admiring himself?

"Wow, you're really good," he said.

Remus blinked. "Come again?"

The model laughed and held out the paper. "I said you're really good."

"Oh," Remus said faintly, taking it from him. "Thank...thank you, erm, Mr. Black?"

"Sirius," he grinned. "What do I call you besides Mr. Lupin?"

"You heard—? I didn't realize you were paying attention then," Remus whispered, hoping against hope that the ground would swallow him whole. This was the most awkward introduction he had ever suffered through, and he had suffered through _many._

Sirius laughed again. "How could I not notice you? You were trying to use the loo right as I was about to get naked! Usually people are curious to see what's under the robe." He followed this statement up with a wink.

"Right, well…"

"So what do I call the one bloke who didn't want to see what I have to offer?" Sirius persisted.

"Remus, but I'm sure you have a lot more to offer than a nice figure," Remus protested. Before he could stop himself, he shyly added, "And I—I _did_ want to see."

"Yeah?" Sirius looked as if he were sizing Remus up, and suddenly, Remus felt like _he_ was the one who had bared it all during class. "Fancy dinner sometime then, Remus?"

Remus didn't trust himself to speak again, so he merely nodded.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a challenge at Hogwarts Challenges & Assignments over at ff.net. 
> 
> Prompts: write about meeting someone new, (color) ruby red
> 
> Beta'ed by the lovely Gen (owlways_and_forever)!


End file.
